


Scrub my back

by Evalita



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalita/pseuds/Evalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub my back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This only happened in my mind.  
> First posted at footballkink2 on livejournal.  
> This is my first shot at porn, please be gentle.

The coach had dragged the two into a special post-game discussion. It was a bit unusual that he wanted to discuss some matters with only two players right after a match but what can you do when the boss wants to talk over some important points with his two bosses on the pitch again.

When Xabi and Cristiano got back into the deserted locker room they went to raid the victory pizza. To the disappointment of their growling stomachs there were only two lousy slices left.

"Damn those gluttons, I'm starving!" Cristiano sighed in mock desperation.  
"It's really nice of them to leave two slices for us, how thoughtful!" was Xabi's sarcastic comment.  
Cristiano gave Xabi one of his lopsided grins in reply.  


"Actually I wanted to try this new restaurant that's nearby for a while now and never got around it. A cook I know is working there. Do you want to give it a shot?" Xabi said.  
Cristiano knew exactly that a restaurant whose cook Xabi knows is always worth a visit. Xabi wasn't the team's Michelin Guide for no reason. Also he couldn't remember the last time they went out for dinner and that had to change.

"Sure, let's go there. I'll just text my mum that I'll get home later"  
"Mummy's little boy", Xabi chuckled.  


"At least I didn't wait with moving out from my parents until I was already 23", Cristiano countered.  
"At least I didn't let my Mum move back in", Xabi teased, while collecting his showering stuff from the locker and making his way to the shower area.  
Cristiano threw him a face and quickly texted his Mum to avoid further teasing about writing her a complete novel with appendix about getting home later than expected.

 

When Cristiano entered the shower area, he got hit by a sponge. 

"Come on, scrub my back. I got the whole middle circle on me after winning back that ball you lost while doing one step over too many."

Washing each other's back was something the A team does as some kind of post match ritual and Cristiano always had thought that it was a bit odd. But if he was honest with himself - which he chose not to be in this matter - he was weirdly jealous about the bonding ritual Álvaro, Raúl and Xabi got.

Reluctantly but happy to get to be part of it for once he picked up the sponge and walked over to Xabi who was waiting with a bottle of shower gel in his hand.  
He squeezed some of it on the sponge and then turned around to let Cristiano start his work.  
Cristiano stood for a moment, pondering where to start. He let his eyes wander up and down Xabi's muscular back. There really were still some paint particles and bits of grass sticking to his skin.

"You know waxing your back doesn't take that long", Cristiano said while he started to lather his shoulder.  
"I got better things to do than getting tortured by some depiladora."  


Cris rolled his eyes at the suggestion that he himself was wasting his time with what he saw as basic beauty care.  
"Besides, where would I stop once I start, I like my chest hair for example."  
Since he found himself agreeing with Xabi on the chest hair matter - Xabi's not his own and actually he didn't really mind that Xabi stayed away from manscaping which was another thing he didn't want to think too hard about - he remained silent and went back to work. 

Maybe he was taking his back washing duty a bit too seriously but he was dead set on making sure that it was squeaky clean once he was done. Xabi was definitely also enjoying it, because he let out little sighs ... and moans? of content.  
  
The slow lather circles reached the small of his back when Xabi suddenly stepped back, almost leaning against Cristiano. Cris understood this as an order to sponge his chest too and so he moved his working area to the front, starting again at his shoulders.  
  
Now Xabi definitely moaned. Not very loudly but audible enough considering the little space that was between them. Cristiano could have sworn that he could feel the little rumbles of content through the sponge. Which made it hard to concentrate on his task.  
  
When he reached his chest, Xabi tilted his head back and rested it on Cris' naked shoulder.  
Slightly stunned and now definitely concentrating on not getting an erection, Cristiano continued his duty and slowly drew little circles on Xabi's chest with that damn sponge. 

Then Xabi shamelessly moaned into his ear. Speechless, confused and welcoming the whole situation at the same time he decided to drop the sponge and continued to spread the foam on Xabi's stomach with both of his hands, enjoying the sensation.  
He had paid little attention to where Xabi put his hands until now, when he decided to grab his thighs with them. Focusing on not getting an erection just got a whole lot harder.  
  
Xabi turned his head and started to nibble and lick on his neck. In the meantime Cristiano's hands had reached his hip and so he held on to Xabi's hip bone to steady himself.  
He realized that he was moaning himself and that his fight against getting a hard on had been futile. His dick pressed against Xabi's ass and the tease slowly wiggled against it.  
  
After a few torturous moments Xabi fully turned around and pulled his head into a demanding kiss with both hands.  
Cristiano savoured Xabi's lips, his tongue challenging his own and the feeling of his beard against his own smooth skin.

Suddenly Xabi pulled away with a questioning look "Is this okay for you?"  
Cristiano raised his eyebrows in a "are you kidding me?" fashion and answered by reclaiming his mouth while framing Xabi's face with his hands and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.  
While his mind was busy with savouring the situation one thought popped up in his mind - "I wanted to do this for a long time already". At this point of the evening this wasn't even a surprise to him any more.

Somehow Xabi managed to press him against the tiled shower wall with the shower spraying them.  
Trapped between Xabi's wet body and the wall he gave in to the sensations, kisses, caresses, gropes, nibbles and all the other things that made him glad that he had the wall to support him. He was almost disappointed when Xabi's left his mouth but then it made its way down to Cristiano's cock.  
Xabi kneeled down on the tiles and gave Cristiano's cock a good slow lick while locking eyes with Cristiano before he started to blow him. 

"Oh damn, this is it, don't stop, oh damn, oh god" Cristiano moaned loudly, causing Xabi to moan delicious vibrations on his cock in return. Xabi supported his mouth with his right hand and kneaded Cristiano's butt cheeks with the left. With just his wet finger and some pre-cum he probed Cristiano's hole and cautiously started to stretch him a bit. He was quite pleased to find that there wouldn't be a lot of stretching work required. 

He let Cristiano's cock leave his mouth with a wet sound and looked up with a mischievous grin.  
"You slut!" he licked his mouth. "I like that."  
"Says the guy who's blowing me right now."  
  
"To be honest, I'd rather fuck you", Xabi said while lazily stroking Cristiano's cock with the hand that never left it.  
Baffled Cristiano's mouth fell open - as if he hadn't been surprised enough by his team mate tonight.  
  
"Do you even have some lube and condoms here?"  
Xabi chuckled.  
"Of course! Do you think I'd start this and not be prepared?"  
Which left Cristiano to wonder about just how much preparation was involved in Xabi's seduction plot anyway.

After licking up and down Cristiano's cock one last time Xabi got up. His eyes were pinned on Cris' dick in a way which Cristiano so far only knew from him when he looked at some unhealthy but delicious food he isn't allowed to eat.  
"I'd like to fuck you over the massage table if you're ok with that?" Xabi casually said when their heads were on one level again.  
Cristiano just nodded in reply, afraid that a please would slip out after his yes.  
  
Xabi kissed him in return and simultaneously gently shoved him back into the locker area until they bumped into the massage table.  
There Xabi positioned Cristiano the way he wanted him. Thanks to the height of the table, Cristiano could comfortably stand with spread legs while resting his upper body on the table in a 90° angle. He was painfully hard after all of Xabi's attention and ached for release.  
Xabi nibbled on his shoulder and then went to his locker to get the lube and condom while Cristiano watched him with hooded eyes and appreciated the view.

"What a sight to behold" Xabi sighed when he turned around and saw his team mate prepared for him like that. Cristiano would have returned the compliment but the sight of Xabi walking towards him with a huge erection made him forget every word of Spanish he ever had learnt.

Xabi wasted no time and tore open the condom wrapper while he walked back to Cristiano and put it on. He spread generous amounts of lube and began to fuck Cristiano with his finger, adding the second soon after.

"Come on, fuck me already" Cristiano moaned, not sure if that already counts as begging for it.

Xabi had no interest in extending his wait since he himself was already aching to feel Cristiano around him.  
He spread Cris' butt cheeks even further and entered him slowly, watching out for any signs of pain. Cristiano surpressed the urge to push back against him when Xabi steadied himself with his hands on Cristiano's hips and got into a rhythm that was a bit too slow for Cristiano's liking.

Xabi's cock felt great in him and was hitting all the right spots while he slowly increased his rhythm and let his right hand wander over Cristiano's body  
The sounds that left Cristiano's mouth made him hope for a moment that there was no one around in hearing distance. But then he simply didn't care. 

Cristiano wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on much longer when Xabi's hand found his dick and his thrusts turned more and more frantic. The Portuguese held on to the massage table for dear life. The pleasure almost got too much. "Oh fuck, Xabi..." was all he managed to say.  
He came with a force he hadn't felt very often in his life and Xabi followed soon after, letting out a cry.  


Xabi rested against Cristiano's back, panting and contently sighing. Cristiano enjoyed the weight of his team mate on him and made similar noises.  
"This was great."  
Cristiano could feel Xabi's smile on his back and considered it the fitting reply. 

Finally, Xabi got up and disposed of the condom in a discreet manner. He returned with a paper towel to wipe away Cristiano's cum.  
"I guess we just have to take a shower again, huh?" Xabi grinned with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Isn't my fault!" Cristiano shot back, sticking his tongue out. Xabi caught it quickly, sucking on it.  
  
Xabi broke the kiss. "But let's make it a quick one, because I'm really starving"  
"Oh Xabi, Xabi. Always got the next meal in mind. I'm not the one who kept you from going out for dinner", Cristiano said and claimed his mouth again.

They shared the shower, it was a quick one, even though this time Xabi washed Cristiano.

"Back in England we'd have caused quite the uproar. A Manc and a Red having an affair!" Xabi laughed while washing Cristiano's hair.  
"So we're having an affair now?" Cristiano raised his eyebrows.  
"Let's talk about it over dinner", Xabi said and slapped his ass.


End file.
